


Square

by amy1om



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy1om/pseuds/amy1om
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot ficlet written for Leverageland Heist 5 prompt challenge of the word dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Square

The team was relaxing in another country-western bar after just completing their very latest job when Parker started grinning at Hardison.

"Let's dance! I've always wanted to dance like a square!"

"That's square dance momma and I don't dance."

" **PLEASE!** " Parker begged, looking for all the world like a little kid at Christmas.

Hardison wavered and Eliot took advantage of that, shoving the hacker toward Parker who was waiting expectantly.

Nate raised an eyebrow in question.

"Hey, if I didn't do that, she'd be asking me next. I don't square dance." The hitter took a long drink from his beer, then promptly spit it back out while laughing at Hardison's less than successful attempts to follow the caller's directions.

In the short time left before the dance ended, Sophie had convinced Nate to be her partner, and the grifter was dragging him to the dance floor. Hardison had headed in the direction of the bar to put out the flames of utter embarrassment, and Parker sat back down across from Eliot with a forlorn face.

"No." Eliot said when Parker opened her mouth.

"No what?" she asked.

"No, I ain't going to square dance with you so don't ask."

"Why?"

"'Cause I don't want to that's why!"

Parker's face fell further until she got an idea then a devious twinkle appeared in her eye. "You don't want to dance because you're as bad at it as Hardison was."

"I can dance just fine, Parker."

"Prove it then."

Eliot growled a few swear words including Hardison's name in there somewhere and then stood up, motioning to the thief. "Come on, let's get this over with!"

Parker followed him, practically skipping all the way to the dance floor.


End file.
